Secrets of Jackalope (2014)
When 3 boys named James, Vance and Leonidas are sent to the ruthless James's godfather, Lawrance, by his parents, 7 years later, they go out to find their parents, and rescue from the vain, Jackalope. Premieres July 18, 2014 Characters *James Francks (Joel Courtney) - a ruthless son of Grant and Olivia, he was abandoned by them to be taken care of Lawrence, he tried to run back to them, but Olivia stopped him, saying "Everything i will be alright", 7 years later, he discovers that his parents were killed by a terrorist known as Jackalope, or maybe just his mother, in the end, discobers the truth, and lives his life. *Vance Bryce (Philip Daniel Bolden) - one of the 3 boys to be taken care of James's godfather, Lawrance, after his parents left with his parents and Vance's parents for an unknown reason, in the end, Leaves for France. *Leonidas Everett (Nick Robinson) - one of the 3 boys to be taken care of James's godfather, Lawrence, after his parents left with his parents and Vance's parents for an unknown reason, in the end, Goes to Alaska to make a living! *Lawrwnce Kirkland (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - James's godfather, whom takes care of him whenever his parents are out, in the end, gets killed by Jackalope! *Peter Francks (Michael Caine) - James's grandfather, whom he loves, in the end, Passes during the fight against Jackalope! *Grant Francks (Viggo Mortenson) - James's father, it is revealed that the reason why he and Oliva left him to Lawrence is that he can put a stop to Jackalope, , in the end, Apologizes to James for ??? *Olivia Francks (Liv Taylor) - James's mother, she was killed by Jackalope *Omar Pryce (Lawrence Fishbourne) - Vance's father, in the end, aids Vance with his education. *Rita Pryce (Halle Berry) - Vance's mother, in the end, gives them some Chirio! *Nicholas Everett (David DeLuise) - Leonidas's father, in the end, gets a job at the Car Dealers! *Ginger Everett (Susan Edgan) - Leonidas's mother, in the end, retires on a Farm! *Burke and Horace (Jonah Hill and Josh Peck) - 2 school bullies from James's original school, until he moved out, in the end, apologizes to James for their cruelty! *Joshua Henrikson (Morgan Freeman) - the principal of James' new school, in the end, =gives James his Diploma, and James gives him thanks for having his back! *Paulina Haze (Tea Leoni) - James' school teacher at his new school, in the end, gets shot by Jackalope! *Michael O'Hare (Seth Rogan) - James' gym teacher, who helps him control his anger, in the end, fights Marcus, and gets a cast on his arm! *Marcus Brian (Tom Hardy) - Jackalope's minion, in the end, gets knocked out by O'Hare! *Jackalope (Jean-Claude Van Damme) - the main antagonist, a mercenary terrorist who kidnapped James, Vance and Leonidas's parents, his goal is to blackmail the parents to gain his company, Avatar Corps, in the end, is pushed off the cliff by Joshua! Plot ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Syncopy Films Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Sequels